Family Motivation
by EmiliaAalieahRose
Summary: Ginny has a surprise for Harry but is it going to stop him fighting Voldemort? Harry x Ginny. Maybe even some Ron x Hermione or Neville x Luna stuff in there. I obviously don't own these characters, they are the incredible creation of JKR. Rated T for Romance and possible bad language later. First ever fic so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

"Harry?" Ginny whispered into his room. "Harry? Are you awake?"

"Mmmhhhhm" Harry replied apprehensively.

"I think we need to talk."

About twenty different scenarios played out in Harry's head. Some better than others.

"What is this about, Ginny?"

Ginny suddenly grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I don't want you to go." Ginny mumbled tearily.

Harry was planning on leaving as soon as possible so that he could go and fight Voldemort. However, he had not thought about the impact him leaving would have on the people around him.

Harry pulled away from the hug, as difficult as it was. "I have to go. I can't just stand on the sidelines and wait for everyone I care about to be picked off one by one by the death-eaters. I can't let what happened to Madeye happen to you, not ever."

"I know, you couldn't live with yourself if anyone else died, but aren't you better protecting us all if you're here?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks by now and Harry hated it when Ginny was sad, usually he would do whatever it took to make her happy again. However this was something he had to do.

"Ginny, I have to go, and I can't promise that it won't be dangerous but what I can promise is that I will come back for you."

There was a pause, Ginny looked down towards her stomach and when she finally spoke again she said:

"Will you come back for **us**?"

"Yes, Ginny. I will come back for you, Fred, George, your Mum, your Dad, everyone."

"I don't mean everyone." She mumbled nervously.

Harry didn't quite understand what was happening.

"What do you mean, then?" He asked, very confused.

"I mean, just us." She glanced down at her stomach again and it finally hit Harry.

"Ginny... are you...?"

She nodded slowly and nervously. A wide grin spread across Harry's face as he picked her up and whirled her around her room.

"I thought you would be mad at me!" Ginny said after Harry had put her down.

"Mad? How could I be mad about something like this?"

They spent at least five minutes hugging and kissing each other before they had to sit down on Ginny's bed and have a real talk about what is gong to happen to them and their future child.

She started to tear up again as she knew what was coming. "Oh my god! I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life!" Harry chuckled. "It's just your hormones fluctuating because of the baby!"

"Harry, this," she pointed to her stomach "This is why you can't go! Why you can't leave us!"

"Ginny," Harry caressed her cheek, "This is why I have to go. I have to protect and secure our future, our family."

Ginny knew he was right but she was not done negotiating when he was going to leave and when he was going to come back.

"Just promise me you won't leave before Bill and Fleur's wedding!" Harry chuckled again. "I will leave the night after their wedding, I promise."

There was more hugging and crying after this which woke Hermione up.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" Hermione asked sleepily. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Ginny nodded. "She's pregnant!" Harry exclaimed joyfully. "Congratulations, you two! Have you told anyone else yet or is it just me?" She asked. "Urrrm, no it's just you at the moment." Ginny told her. "And we would like it if you wouldn't tell Ron as even though he's my best friend somehow I don't think he would react very well to this at all." Harry said. Maybe Harry shouldn't have said that as Ron was standing in the doorway, about to ask why they all in Ginny's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione, what are you not telling me?" Ron questioned suspiciously. The three exchanged glances and Ginny told him. "Ron, don't freak out, and please don't kill Harry, but I... we" she put her hand in harry's "I am pregnant." Ron looked like he was about to explode. "Why would I want to kill Harry?" Ron, of course did not know that Harry and Ginny were going out other wise he would have understood the situation a lot better. "Mate, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but Ginny and I have been going out since the middle of last year." At this point Ron had turned a deep purple colour which vaguely reminded Harry of when his Uncle Vernon had been angry.

A few moments passed in which nobody said anything until Hermione finally got sick of the silence. "For gods sake, Ron say something!" Everyone was rather shocked by how abrupt and blunt Hermione had been. "Why?" Ron said "Was it an accident or are you genuinely happy about this?"

"Ron, yes this baby was an accident, but that doesn't mean that I'm not genuinely happy about it." Ginny said matter-of-factly. "Ron, you are my best friend, and you know that family is everything to m..."

"You," he said to Harry, cutting him off, "Shut up. I'll deal with you later." He then turned to Ginny. "How do you actually feel about this?"

"I've already told you! I am unbelievably happy about this!"

"No, you're not." Ron intervened. "That's just your hormones talking." This is when Ginny punched him in the nose.

When Ron finally regained consciousness he was on Ginny' hard wood floor with Harry, Hermione and Ginny standing over him looking absolutely appalled. "I'm sorry, that was a really rubbish thing to say, but I think that you two are being really stupid. Gin, you can't have a baby you're sixteen! And Harry's not even going to be here to help you. Think about what Mum is going to say!"

"What Mum is going to say about what?" Fred and George were standing at the door waiting to be told what they could use to blackmail their siblings with this time. "Nothing." They all said simultaneously. All four of them knew how dangerous it was to let Fred and George have any kind of power over them. "Come on, tell us! It can't be that bad!" This was the third or fourth exchange of glances that Harry and Ginny had had to do in the past hour. "They won't freak out like I did." Ron assured them.

"Fred, George I'm pregnant. Please don't tell mum!" Ginny begged. Fred cracked his knuckles while George cracked his neck. "Okay, we won't tell Mum." George said "As long as we get to try some of our new products on Harry." Fred said menacingly. "Fine," Harry agreed "as long as you don't tell your mum." Little did they know that Molly Weasley had put a charm on all of the rooms in the house so that whenever the words 'please don't tell mum' were said, she would automatically know what they didn't want her to know. This wasn't great for Harry and Ginny.

The next morning Molly didn't tell them that she knew but she made sure that everything that could have been bad for a pregnant woman was changed for something that they could have. For all of their dread of Molly finding out about Ginny she was a very loving mother and an accidental pregnancy was not going to change that. It was that afternoon when she finally confronted Harry and Ginny about their situation. "Ginny, darling, how are you doing? Are you feeling okay? Because I obviously know that you're pregnant." Ginny was extremely shocked."Mum?! How do you know? Did Fred and Gorge tell you?! I am going to kill them!"

"No they didn't tell me. I know through my own methods. Anyway, that's not what matters. Have you been sick yet? Do you know what you can and can't eat? None of that matters either. I am just so happy for you!" Ginny stood there, silent for a few moments bemused. Just then, Harry walked past them and Molly grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulled him backwards and congratulated him and was generally very happy about the situation. After Molly had let them go Ginny and Harry both assumed that everyone in the house knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny were extremely glad that there was a wedding being pieced together around them, otherwise everyone's focus would be on them. However this didn't mean that every so often people would either pat Harry on the back or look at Ginny as though she had been given a death sentence. This started to seriously infuriate Ginny and after about the tenth time someone had looked at her pitifully she snapped. "Okay, just because I am pregnant at a young age doesn't mean that my life is over, I am overjoyed about this! Yes, it was an accident, but I am going to love and cherish this baby as much as it deserves!" This speech, as truthful and empowering as it was, probably wasn't the best thing to do as Arthur had not yet been told of his daughter's little accident. He walked up to Harry and Ginny and said calmly, "Harry, can I speak with you in private, for a moment?" of all of the times that Harry had been in life threatening danger, he had never felt more scared in his life. As Harry was following Arthur out of the room into the hall he heard an ominous cracking of Arthur's knuckles. When they finally reached the hall,after what seemed like a walk that seemed like it lasted forever, Harry hoped they were out of ear-shot of the others, as much as Harry was scared, he didn't want Ginny to hear her dad yelling at him. Harry tried to calm himself down by thinking about how Arthur is not a violent person. This didn't help. Harry opened his mouth to defend himself in a dignified and strong manner but all that came out was "I'm sorry it was an accident! We didn't mean for it to happen! Please don't hurt me!" Arthur was so amused by this outburst that he burst out laughing. "Hurt you? Why would I? How could I? You heard my knees cracking all of the way here!" A knot quickly untied itself in Harry's stomach. "All I wanted to say to you was Congratulations! And you had better marry my daughter, but other than that, just the congratulations!" This made Harry so relieved. "I have been meaning to talk to you about that for a while actually..." Harry revealed. Arthur listened intently as he was told of how Harry meant to propose to Ginny after all of this bad stuff was over. He pulled out a large diamond ring and showed it to him. Arthur was so happy at this point that him pulled Harry into a gruff hug. "You have my blessing!" Arthur mumbled between sobs of happy tears. Harry smiled so much from this point forwards that for a while his cheeks started to really hurt. A little bit later in the day Harry told Ginny that her dad wasn't going to try and murder him and that everything was going to be amazing.

The wedding was drawing closer an exited atmosphere was starting to engulf the house and its many inhabitants. Not only was the wedding getting closer but Harry's birthday was too, he insisted that everyone should focus on the wedding and the more important things that were going on in their live. Not to anyone's surprise, Ginny was not having this and announced that they would make a birthday cake and bring it out at the wedding reception.

There was precious little time that Harry and Ginny could spend alone together but when there was a window of opportunity that they could curl up on the sofa together and relax, they took it. Two days away from the wedding they were doing just this when Harry said, "What gender do you this the baby is going to be?" Ginny thought for a moment and then chuckled. "I know what gender my mum wants it to be! But it's going to be a boy!"

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. "You do realise there are spells that you can use to find out the gender of a baby, right?" He felt slightly stupid after this. Of course there is a spell for that! There's a spell for everything else! "What are we going to call him, then?" Ginny said, reading the atmosphere and changing the subject. Harry thought carefully for a moment, "Definitely not Tom." He said jokingly. A couple of names floated through his head many times. "Albus or Sirius." He said finally. Ginny hugged him hard at this point as she knew that he still felt that the deaths of them both were his fault and could have been prevented. "James." She said quite quietly and quite suddenly. James. His father's name. It hadn't even popped into Harry's head and yet it just seemed so right. "James," Harry repeated softly, "It's perfect." He kissed her gently on the forehead before getting up as Molly called them all into the dining room for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the wedding approached in a frenzy of last minute preparations and rushed attempts to create the perfect, dream wedding for Fleur and Bill. A giant marquee had been put up in the garden and had an aisle of red roses leading right up the centre of the grand tent. Harry spent a lot of time with Hermione and Ron sitting next to the aisle planing what they were going to do when it was time to leave and go and fight the Dark Lord. The night before the wedding Ginny and Harry knew that they probably wouldn't see each other for a long time after the wedding. "Ginny, I am going to miss you so much. You and James." Harry said lovingly, his hand placed lovingly on her stomach. Ginny started to tear up and was, for the first time in a long time, too sad to say anything much, apart from "Harry I love you, Harry, be safe." These words hit Harry harder than he had ever thought they would. These words were of course the last words his mother had ever said to him. His efforts to maintain a strong, dependable exterior melted away and Harry collapsed into a blubbering mess of tears. Ginny immediately felt guilty about what she had said even though she didn't know why her words had affected him in this way. "I wish you didn't have to go, but I know that you will come back safe. Just please be back before James is born!" Ginny pleaded. "Ginny we have nine months, we'll be fine!" Harry reassured her. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing and waiting for the morning of the wedding to arrive when they would part and go and help in whatever way was possible.

The wedding was beautiful. Fleur glided elegantly down the aisle accompanied by her little sister towards Bill who was waiting nervously at the make-shift alter. The ceremony went along without a hitch. Almost everyone cried, including Harry, he just hoped that however beautiful this wedding was, that his and Ginny's wedding would be even better. As soon as Fleur and Bill were pronounced man and wife everyone erupted into a tidal wave of cheering, crying and congratulations towards the happy couple. As much as everyone loved the wedding, itself, everyone loves wedding receptions more. Non-alcoholic butterbeer and champagne made its way around the room and the toasts dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, however, when the final toast was made the newly-weds took to the dance floor. People watched them dance half jealous and half nostalgic for their own wedding. Harry and Ginny felt neither. They were just grateful that they were safe and that their remaining time together before Harry left would be perfect. Suddenly a ball of bright blue light crashed into the marquee and Kingsley's deep, booming voice echoed around the now silent tent. "The ministry has fallen, the minister of magic is dead, they are coming, they are coming." The light disappeared as panic and chaos ensued with death eaters popping up out of nowhere. Harry tried to run towards Ginny but Lupin stopped him and yelled at him "GO!" Hermione grabbed him and Ron and they disapperated.


End file.
